knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Crouch
Crouch is one of the Passion's Three Warriors. When they first met she tested Hiiro's powers and tried to forcefully recruit him but failed. Appearance In her first appearance Crouch seems to be a Black Panther Gabranth. With a massive and seemingly male physique. Her hair is pure black, and cold eyes do not give off a friendly impression. She usually maintains this form using her power to seem more intimidating. Her true form is small, pure white, cute and definitely female. When she runs out of power she returns to this form and must wait until the next full moon to return to her larger appearance. Even in her larger form Crouch's voice is as high as a child. And her speech trait, of ending each sentence with "Nya" isn’t cute at all, it’s more creepy than anything. Personality Though she is brave and aggressive, normal traits for a Gabranth, she is incredibly childish. This was even seen in her first meeting with Hiiro, when she picked a fight and tried to forcefully recruit him without worrying about that he wanted. She can be quite foolish, though not dumb enough to fall for the same trick twice.Her childish traits have become more evident since she fell in love with Hiiro. She has been known to throw frequent tantrums when he rejects her and irritates him by clinging to him wherever she can. Plot Hiiro got his revenge when they fought during the invasion of Xaos. She was the most significant prisoner captured during the war but was released before the duel between races and joined her comrades in the brief battle against Hiiro. After that she proclaimed herself in love with Hiiro and began to cling to him at every opportunity. Relationships Hiiro Okamura - They met in the Cree Caves just after his party took out an S-Rank monster. Hiiro didn't mind Crouch taking the body as long as he got the proof of subjugation. But Crouch didn't allow that and insisted of testing his power. She found him very impressive considering his moderate level. She wanted to make him her subordinate but he flat refused. He even gave Crouch a false name. She was in a hurry so she decided to track him down later in Pasion. This was one reason why he left the city as fast as she could. They met again during the war where he delighted in getting revenge. But she failed to recognize him because of his very different appearance and name. She learned about him and his powers in jail and accepted the truth. She has been obsessively in love with him. This makes Hiiro irritated and some of the other girls envious of her boldness. Leowald King - The king she serves under. She was on the front lines in both wars against the Evila featured in the series. She was also a participant in the duel between races. Yuhito Fan’naru - The genius inventor of the Gabranth. When he created to zombie legions it was Crouch who stored the monsters for release on the battlefield. Lenion King - The second prince seemed to be a friend and they were seen together before the war coldly wagering on which one would be able to kill more people. Eveam Gran Early Evening - The demon lord confronted her during the battle. But Crouch seemed to have anticipated all her strategies and was able to counter them until Hiiro showed up. It was also that to Eveam that her life was spared at the end of her battle with Hiiro. But this also allowed her to make one last ditch attack. Eveam released her so she could participate in the duel. Aquinas Li Reysis Phoenix - The zombie legions proved to be immune to hid demon eyes, which he found very annoying. He also was unable to stop them in a timely manner without his high-powered magic, which would do significant damage to the city. Barid - The leader of the Three Warriors. He is her direct superior and it's clear that she gets on his nerves as well. Even Hiiro feels a little sympathy for him having to be in charge of such an immature person. But Hiiro still has been known to use Barid as a live decoy to prevent Crouch from tacking him. Putis - She is the other member of the Three Warriors. She usually takes Hiiro's side (which he is grateful for) and punished Crouch when she behaves like a child and gets on Hiiro's nerves. Abilities Crouch is strong enough to play with Rank S monsters as if they were cute pets. She can use shadows to absorb attacks, including magic as well as to store things like massive zombies. She can create clones of herself to confuse the enemy. She is also capable of doing a full-body transformation. Category:Gabranths Category:Characters Category:Three Warriors Category:Female Characters Category:Dark Attributes